My Secret
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Very mild slash. Harry/Draco. When Harry's wandering the halls after curfew, he's surprised to hear music from within the castle. Of course, being Harry Potter, he has to follow it...


The result of immense boredom during school time... Also, kind of an exercise in description since that's a lot of what this one-shot is.

**My Secret**

As Harry walked, he listened for the sounds of approaching footsteps or the meow of Mrs. Norris that would mean he spent the next few afternoons in detention. He knew that getting caught wandering the halls after dark would land him in trouble that he really didn't need right now and he also knew that it would lose Gryffindor house points which they desperately needed thanks to Snape and his discrimination against them in potions class. This knowledge however, only forced him to be careful and keep quiet; it could not discourage him from roaming around the castle.

As he walked, listening for sounds, he heard music. It was unusual to hear music in Hogwarts and even more so at this time of the night when everyone should have been asleep long ago so, naturally, Harry was intrigued. As his curiosity took over, he found himself moving closer to the sound and revelled in it. It was classical piano music and it sounded so clear that it was as if it was being played on a piano in the castle itself. Harry was sure that this was not the case but as he continued to travel towards the music, he began to doubt himself. He could hear the echo of the notes bouncing of the cold, hard walls of the castle and the faint sound of piano keys being pressed before the note played out. He was close to the source now and he turned the final corner to be met with a door, no different to any other but, looking around Harry realised that he did not recognise this hallway. Surprise made itself known as the invisibility cloak slid from the black haired boy's shoulders and fell to the ground as he thought he knew all of the many corridors of the castle, due to his night time wanderings and the many adventures that he and his friends had partaken in.

Walking up to the door, Harry was positive that this was the source of the beautiful music but he had never heard of there being a piano anywhere in Hogwarts. Pressing his ear against the wood, he checked to see if he was right and could hear that the music originated from whatever room was behind this door. Slowly twisting the handle, the boy opened the door as quietly as possible and peered through the gap he had created. He had to stifle a gasp at the sight that met him when he had clear view of the room. He thought about stepping away from the door and just going back to bed but his feet wouldn't obey his commands. He was transfixed by the sight before him that he was sure few had and would ever see.

In the centre of the room was a grand piano. It was not really anything special, made of a dark wood and polished to an average standard. What made it so mesmerising to Harry was the pianist. He was clearly talented, his slender fingers dancing easily and with obvious practice across the slightly off-white keys of the instrument to produce a flawless sound and a beautiful piece of music that Harry had never heard the like of before in his short life. As his fingers moved, the arms moved slightly too giving the player a look of enthusiasm and freedom that he had never witnessed on the pale face and it was easy to tell that they thoroughly enjoyed playing the piano. However, Harry Potter barely even noticed these things as his gaze was fixed on the pianist's face. The expression was relaxed, peaceful and content with no trace of the anger, arrogance or veiled sadness that was so customarily found there, blonde hair was unstyled but almost glowed in the little light that was emitted from the single lantern in the room and Harry thought that the slightly mussed look of the blonde locks only added to the pianist's beauty. Despite them being closed, Harry knew what colour eyes would look back at him should they open and, in that moment, he wished they would so he could stare into their depths. Closed eyes, however, had seemingly no effect on the speed and skill of the pale fingers that flew over the piano keys never once faltering or hesitating to press the key needed to continue the beautiful melody being woven in front of Harry's eyes.

He couldn't look away. Harry stood rooted to his spot in the doorway, still peering through the small gap he had created, mesmerised by the sight mere metres away from him. Finally pulling himself from his previous trance-like state, the black haired boy took a cautious step away from the door and attempted a hasty retreat. As soon as he had moved from the door, however, it let out a loud creak as it swung a little further open, stopping him in his tracks. The music stuttered before coming to a complete stop.

"Who's there?" A voice called from beyond the door and Harry knew he had been discovered. With a feeling of guilt that he thought seemed misplaced since it was a public place and he hadn't really done anything wrong except being out after curfew, he moved slowly back towards the door where he had been standing only moments before. Dreading what may happen next, Harry peered around the door once again only to find a very different sight than before. Relaxed and peaceful had been replaced by tense and apprehensive and closed eyes had snapped open to reveal silver-grey filled with anger, suspicion and an almost unnoticeable hint of fear. Harry gave a feeble smile by way of an apology but he could tell it had not been very well received.

"Potter. I should have known. No one else has such a penchant for sneaking around the castle or such total disregard for other people's privacy." The other sneered at him.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." Harry replied, not at all surprised by the reaction. Malfoy disliked him at the best of times but when he was intruding upon what appeared to be a very private moment for the blonde, he had been expecting a lot of resentment to be directed at him. He was almost pleased by the lack of animosity compared to what he had expected.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy rebuked, though not with the intensity that was typical of him. It was said with a hint of resignation but mostly just a great amount of fatigue and forced composure.

"I was just wandering the halls to clear my head when I heard the music so I followed it. I certainly wasn't expecting to find you here. Were you really playing that beautiful music? Since when do we even have a piano in the castle anyway?"

"There's always been a piano here. I found it at the beginning of the year so I just come here and play about on it a bit... It helps me relax. I'm really not that good..." Malfoy mumbled as his cheeks took on a slight pink tinge. Harry was shocked by the astounding difference between Draco around people and Draco in private. It could have had something to do with the piano too but Harry was amazed nonetheless. Instinctively, Harry reached out and rested a reassuring hand on the other boy's shoulder causing the blonde's head to snap up and their eyes to meet. Surprise was clearly visible in Draco but Harry just smiled softly. He was as surprised by his actions as the Slytherin was but he wasn't about to let his uncertainty show. Trying to ignore his confusion and slight hesitation at this complete and drastic change in their relationship dynamics, he responded.

"You've got to be kidding! From what I saw, you're an amazing pianist. You weren't even looking and yet it didn't seem like you got a single note wrong." The black haired boy assured, a smile on his face. Draco blushed more and Harry couldn't help noticing how cute he looked. Suddenly he noticed that the distance between them had lessened and they were now only inches apart. Unable to tear his gaze away from the silver eyes currently staring back at him, they could both hear each other breath and feel the warm puffs of air brushing over their skin with each exhale the other made. Leaning closer, their lips finally met as the two young men felt they had waiting years to do. Soft lips met and moved together in a sweet kiss. It wasn't desperate or lust filled, just loving and gentle, a caress of sorts. They didn't try to make it more intense, satisfied with the gentle meeting of lips they were currently engaged in and they continued until the need for air overwhelmed their desire. Breathing heavily, their desire-filled eyes remained locked until Draco looked away, cheeks a dark pink. Harry smiled at the sight despite his own cheeks being tinted with pink.

"Could you play another song for me? Please?" Harry pleaded, thrilled by the idea of seeing Draco in that mesmerising state again and to hear the beautiful sounds that the blonde could procure from the wooden instrument which was sitting, so simple and unassuming, in the centre of the room.

"Ummm, sure." Draco said blushing anew and walking over to sit gracefully on the stool in front of the piano. As he began to play, he became calm once again but this time, there was a small smile on his face.

**My Secret**

Well that turned out to be pretty much entirely fluff which is very, very unlike me but hopefully it's alright anyway. :)  
I thought about having Draco play something with lyrics that he could sing but i'm not sure...


End file.
